A Hold Over Me
by CarmelMuse
Summary: Tara is glamored and held against her will by the mysterious Franklin Mott. What will he do next? This is my spin on the season three episode 'It Hurts Me Too'


**A/N- This is an extended chapter of what happened when Franklin glamors his way into Sookie's house as seen on the show.**

* * *

She was trembling now, and she gasped as Franklin closed the distance between them to mere inches.

The whole situation and the danger of it hit Tara like a fist. She tried to run away from Franklin but she knew better. His long lean body blocked the front door. He had the same look in his eye from the night before in Merlottes parking lot. He told her that what he wanted from her should be her only concern. Her heart was pounding madly and the air grew steadily harder to breathe. She shut her eyes tight. Quicker than a heartbeat he spun her around and pitted her tiny body against the door. Every trace of mannerism was gone from his face, now she could only see him, and it scared her, captivated her. His mouth was slightly open, baring his fangs. His eyes were like fire and ice, burning their way into her very core. And now, she realized what he was doing. The three hundred year old vampire bit into her. She screamed out, his bite stung her flesh like a thousand bees.

She bellowed out in pain.

He licked his lips as her blood trickled down his chin. He smirked and it pissed her off, but she was still very afraid of him.

"You got what you want you son of a bitch! Now I want you to leave," she said, but it sounded more like a plea than a command.

The silence was numbing. For several seconds, all that she heard was her own frightened intakes of breath. Then, two big hands landed softly on her shoulders. Long fingers caressed her hair, baring her neck… and her whole body beckoned to his touch, the strings of energy were magnetic, making her arch her back to meet Franklin's muscular chest. Franklin moved both of his hands up to Tara's face, and his eyes widened fully. Tara felt the defense she had fought so hard to maintain crumble and vanish like leaves in the wind, his energy swept into her and she was hit by a wave of arousal so hard that she whimpered out loud.

"Please leave and stop glamoring me, it's fucking up my mind…"she said, suddenly aghast.

Franklin was merciless, the way he invaded her mouth, soft and hard at the same time, she was being conquered and she grasped his neck for support. Strong arms wrapped around her waist, scooping her up and bringing her back up against the dusty wall. Her nails clawed marks on Franklin's long torso under his black t-shirt, and he paused to wrench it off, baring his beautiful chest covered in a shimmers of dark hair. Tara took advantage of his position and enclosed one of his nipples with her abused lips. Franklin tossed his head back and pressed her harder into the wall. Before Tara knew it he had ripped her cotton shirt clean apart, pulled down her bra and exposed her breasts.

"Really,Tara? Would if I told you that I stopped glamoring you after I had a taste of your blood."

_No, that can't be true! What the fuck am I doing? _She wondered to herself.

His body moved in between her legs, forcing her thighs apart, and Tara gasped as his hardness pressed firmly against her mound. He was so hard, and she found herself clenching her thighs around his hips, drawing him in. A groan escaped Franklin's lips as she rocked against him with small thrusts.

"You must be doing something, you sneaky bastard..." she said just as his lips pressed against her collarbone. Franklin brought his mouth back up to her ear.

Tara had never been so aroused in her life, it was a primal, carnivore lust, she had never needed to be fucked this badly…

"You must understand, I'm used to getting what I want… And I want you." His voice was hoarse now, ferocious.

His mouth was all over her, tasting her skin like someone who had been starving for ages. His cool breath hardened her nipples and he sucked hard, his fangs scraping her just barely and Tara moaned in ecstasy, tangling her fingers in his wild hair. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Franklin… need you...oh shit...need you now…" she murmured between her gasps.

Her whole body was singing, every stroke from the vampire's tongue transforming into sparks, making her inside wetter, slicker… Somehow, she managed to unfasten his jeans as he did the same to her shorts yanking off her panties. Two of his fingers found their way into her wet folds and she positively jolted. Stroking her, rubbing his palm into her aching bundle of nerves, Franklin pressed his face against the side of her neck and she felt him draw in a sharp breath. He withdrew from her somewhat and the look on his face was stern.

"I told you, what you're feeling is real!" he hissed and heaved her up.

Tara yelped as he buried his fangs in her neck again, at the same time grinding forward, upward, entering her with a single, smooth stroke. She threw her head back against the wall and locked her legs around his waist as he crashed into her, whimpering as his movements had her contracting around him in pleasure.

He was huge; she could not recall ever feeling so entirely filled, so completely seized. She was angry at herself for enjoying his evasion so much. Tiny beads of blood poured down her burning skin to her cleavage as Franklin was drinking and licking her wound, a low, guttural sound in his throat. It seemed to take all his power to tear his mouth away and when he did his face was flushed and no longer pale. He pressed his forehead against Tara's and begun pounding her rhythmically, hitting deeper every time, bringing her higher, closer…

"Tara…!" he breathed, almost hissed, his eyes piercing with hunger and something lingering that she could not define. She stroked her fingers against his lips, feeling his fully extended fangs.

Suddenly, Franklin's pace quickened and her orgasm rose uncontrollably, building like a fire in the pit of her stomach, lashing out on her throbbing mound. Franklin pressed her tightly against him and she could have sworn that she felt his heart race.

"Yes…!" she gasped, exposing her neck to the still hungry vampire.

Franklin tilted his head, and with a snarl his mouth was on her, his ivory blades leaping into her skin, his hardness at the same time hitting deeper into her than ever before. It hurt, but it was a pain that made her feel everything twice as intense, and it unleashed her orgasm with a violent surge of heat, coursing through her every limb, forcing her to bury her face in Franklin's shoulder to stop herself from screaming as she spasmed around him… and it didn't stop.

Franklin drank with a low moan, clutching her against him, his cock moving fast and smooth, pounding her, fucking her… and all the time she was cumming again, she trembled and came, trembled and came…

Quickly, he bit into his wrist, his blood flowed into her waiting mouth until his wound healed.

Tara closed her eyes and a blur of images started to flow her mind. She saw stormy seas, snowy landscapes, wild fires, banquets and women, many images of beautiful women… But one image was stronger than the others, and that was the one of Tara herself, lying naked and wanting on a deer hide…

When Franklin lost it he threw his head back, his blood-drenched lips parted in a ragged groan, his forehead bent down onto her chest. He thrust into her hard and true one final time, and she was still shuddering.

This all could easily be a dream, but she didn't care anymore. She didn't care about anything other than this...


End file.
